


super effective

by rossettes



Series: evolution [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: Shoichi Kusanagi is well on his way to challenging the Elite Four. With seven badges already won, Shoichi plans on defeating the eighth gym......right after feeding this kid he knocked over.





	super effective

**Author's Note:**

> ami wrote something abt kusanagi and then i realized. i didnt stick their backstory in yet and the plot is already moving steadily away frm soft uwu SO I NEEDED to make this another fic by itself. i plan on writing other snippets that don't quite fit into the main story plot wise so i guess this is a heads up?
> 
> this is part of 'critical hit' btw as u could probs already tell with my new series tag lol. evolution is quite fitting amirite
> 
> also. this is to be viewed entirely as a platonic friendship between yusaku and kusangi ok. theyre like best friends forever no romance whatsoever #broyouaretheggtomynore

Shoichi isn’t your usual Aegis resident. In fact, he wasn’t even born in Aegis.

The weather in the region was similar to his home region, Sinnoh, but it wasn’t nearly as temperamental. If there was one thing Shoichi did  _ not _ miss about Sinnoh, it was the brutal downpours and the harsh hail that had threatened to give him concussions every time he went outside to do his chores. Though, the heat waves during some summers in Aegis was nothing compared to Johto's harsh droughts. Shoichi figured that moving to Aegis was probably one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

And the trainers here were nothing to scoff at either. The League in Aegis was a notch above the other regions, as expected. Shoichi had moved here to further his abilities as a trainer; to grow stronger. A weak trainer wasn’t going to find his missing brother after all. The teen needed all the help he could get, from his skills as a trainer to his Pokémon team. 

Shoichi clicked open his badge case, staring at the seven glistening badges sitting innocently in their respective places. He sighed, before smashing directly into another trainer. His badge case went flying before a hand snatched it from the air. The other trainer crashed into the ground with a groan and Shoichi let out an indignant yelp before realizing what had happened. 

“Ugh. What where you’re going old man…”

Shoichi had the decency to look offended before leaning down to help the trainer up. The other handed Shoichi’s badge case back to him before getting up himself, hand gripping a rusty XTransceiver. The boy dusted his pants off before sending a glare at Shoichi. 

“Seriously. I just got this thing,” the boy waved an older model of the Xtransceiver around before something came flying out of his backpack.  

“You mean  _ stole it! _ ” The flying orange-thing snapped. “Such a naughty trainer you are! I know we’re low on money but  _ jeez! _ ” 

The kid growled before grabbing the… thing and shoving it back into his backpack. The boy, Yuusaku, sent another glare (what was wrong with this kid?) at Shoichi before demanding him not to say a word to the authorities. 

Shoichi, being the upstanding citizen he is, agreed without hesitation. 

Wait.

“Wait!”

The kid turned around and sent the older teen a dirty look saying ‘ _ well, get on with it’  _ before shoving the Xtransceiver back into his pocket. 

“Well, uh. What if we have a battle to settle it, like normal trainers! If you win I won’t report you to Officer Jenny. And if I win, I’ll just make you return it to its original owner. Sound fair?”

Yuusaku looked as if he were weighing the consequences before shrugging and grabbing a Pokéball from his belt. Shoichi grinned before copying his actions.

 

* * *

 

“You’re pretty strong.”

Shoichi smiled down at the other trainer before handing him a max revive. “Sorry for knocking out your team.” 

Yuusaku rolled his eyes before using the revive on his Lucario. He pulled out a few potions and sprayed the rest of his team, treating them with a gentle kindness that seemed odd judging from the others harshness. “Name’s Yuusaku by the way. But you must’ve figured it out from my Rotomdex.” 

Shoichi nodded. “Shoichi Kusanagi. Sorry again about your team. As an apology, I won’t report you to the authorities. But you really shouldn’t steal,” Shoichi commented flatly. He received a blank stare in return. Really, kids these days.

“I didn’t steal it. I got it for free ‘cause it was so old. That useless piece of metal was just exaggerating,” Yuusaku replied. “I haven’t really bought anything other than potions and food in the past few months. I need to keep the team fed. Thanks for not reporting me though.”

Shoichi blinked.

“Ah… Sorry for assuming then,” Shoichi apologized awkwardly as Yuusaku shrugged and returned all his Pokémon back into their respective balls. “Where are you heading?”

“Towards Unix. I’m only on my second gym. I got here a few days ago from Alola.” 

Now Shoichi really felt bad. Going all out on a trainer only on their second gym… he must have seemed like an asshole! “I was heading there myself actually!” Shoichi lied effortlessly. He was heading to Peri, which by the way, _was_ _in the opposite direction of Unix_ but Shoichi felt kinda bad for the kid. He was as thin as a twig, probably giving all his food to his team. “Their food’s pretty good. I’ll buy you dinner as an apology! Come on, let’s go.”

“You really don’t have to,” Yuusaku frowned. “You’re probably heading towards Peri. You have seven badges after all.”   

What was with this kid, Shoichi wondered as he hid a grimace with a laugh. “You caught me there. You look like you just crawled out of the Distortion World and honestly speaking? I’m worried about you kid.” 

The younger trainer sent him a confused look before following behind Shoichi quietly. “Thanks again. I guess.”

“No problem! And you’re from Alola right? Consider it a welcome feast, all on me. Though, I ain’t from Aegis either so I really shouldn’t be talking.”

“I’m not from Alola though,” Yuusaku said. “I stayed there for a year for some research. Didn’t find anything so I went over here after hearing about the Knights. I’m from Sinnoh.”

Shoichi whipped around, eyes wide. “That’s why your accent was so familiar! I’m from Sinnoh too; got moved to Johto when I was younger though. Nice to meet someone from the old freezer box.” 

Yuusaku smiled softly. “Yeah. Small world after all, huh?”

With a laugh, Shoichi continued walking towards Unix City. “When we get there, I’ll fix up your XTransceiver for you. Hell, I’ll even watch your gym battle!”

“That’s too much. I didn’t even do anything for you,” Yuusaku reasoned. “You’re feeding me and now you’re fixing up my XTransceiver?”

“Battle me again and I’ll call it even.” 

A sigh. Shoichi laughed before the other replied, “Fine. Whatever.”

Kids these days. So ungrateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've set up a blog to host all the info from this au! its on tumblr @ vrqins btw! nothing's rlly posted on there yet but i have everyone's teams all done there. the map is currently being made-- i have a rough draft already sketched out
> 
> anyway i hoped u enjoyed this vid remember to like, comment, and subscribe gaymers lol kek


End file.
